1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of structures that hold planar objects and more particularly relates to a clip-on structure made of a unitary piece of material designed to retain, in a preferred embodiment, a 31/2 inch computer disc which structure is clipped to a side edge of a planar member such as, for example, a notebook or file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been considered desirable to be able to store computer discs in close proximity to other media such as notebooks, file folders and the like. To that end pockets which attach to planar surfaces have been developed such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,438 to Stuhl and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,144 to Guderyon. Both of the structures of these patents are designed to adhere to flat areas, for example, on a file folder or notebook by an adhesive and provide a pocket into which a computer disc can be inserted. If such structures are removed, the self-adhesive is damaged and the structures cannot be easily or quickly reused. These devices can be made of paper or plastic construction. Another device for the storage of computer diskettes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,142 to Behrens et al which device attaches to the edges of a computer data diskette. The Behrens et al device has a plurality of holes which can be engaged by the rings of a notebook binder so that a diskette can then be retained in the notebook and the device can be flipped from side-to-side in a manner similar to pages in a notebook.